Chuck Approves - A Newtmas Fanfiction
by xtrovertedminds
Summary: Newt and Thomas had been admiring each other from afar, but none of them had the guts to admit their feelings. But one night changed it all. a/n it's a newtmas one-shot


It was a dark and eerie night. Thomas sat on the springy turf, the ragged and gnarled bark of a tree digging into the fabric of his cobalt t-shirt as he leaned against it. His eyes stared at the walls of the maze, the thought of exploring the giant labyrinth swirling in his mind. Pursing his lips, he plucked out a long sprig of grass. He began fiddling with it as he was in no mood to join the other gladers who were gathered around the bonfire.

The sound of rubber soles squelching on the wet grass contrasted with the hoots and laughter of the gladers. Thomas made no move to see the owner of the in coming footsteps. "Tommy." At this, he twisted his head around at the familiarity of the voice. Thomas was greeted by a spectacular pair of hazel eyes; the ones he admired most.

"Hey," he breathed, mesmerized by the beauty of his friend's flawless complexion. Newt smiled and advanced beside Thomas, leaving a few inches apart before sitting himself down. Thomas continued eyeing-or rather ogling-at his friend, from the fairness of his blonde hair as it shone under the moonlight, to the red thin lips of his. Newt sensed Thomas's gaze and made the move to face him. Thomas blinked and cleared his throat. A shade of pink taking over his pale cheeks.

Newt resisted the urge to grin, and the desire to check him out too. Instead, he decided to start a conversation. "What brings you here? All alone?" he said with his thick British accent that had captured Thomas's attention the first time they'd talked.

"I didn't feel like joining the others" was all he could say.

"Do you mind me sitting here?" Newt asked, curious though he knew what the answer would be.

Thomas was baffled but was quick to reply. "Of course not, why would I be?"

Newt shook his head. "Just asking."

"It would be great to explore the maze," Thomas blurted. Newt's eyes widened in shock, snapping his head to face Thomas.

"Are you bloody insane?" Newt hissed, "Where do you think I got my limp from?" His voice shook in the end of the sentence. Taken aback, Thomas gaped at him. He was speechless. He did not expect Newt to react this way. Noticing the disbelief on Thomas's face, Newt sighed. The reason why he did not want Thomas to run pass the walls was because he could not risk losing his friend, the friend he cared for most. Thomas was special to Newt, he adored his courage, loyalty and the striking appearance he had. "I'm sorry, I-I just..." he trailed off as their gazes met.

Newt drank in the glamour of his features. Thomas noticed and smiled. He scooted closer until their hands that were on the ground brushed. Taking this as an advantage, Thomas interlaced his fingers with Newt's, securing his hand in his. Newt gave Thomas's hand a gentle squeeze before leaning forward until their noses were inches apart. Thomas flicked his gaze to Newt's lips for a moment before returning it back to the captivating pair of eyes.

Newt tilted his head to the side, their lips brushed against each other. Thomas was about to lean closer when a cough was heard. Both boys flinched and broke apart. Two pair of eyes landed on the chubby young kid. Chuck. "Uh, sorry for ruining the mood but Thomas, I'm heading back to the Homestead." He gave him a simper.

"That's it?" Thomas asked, slightly annoyed.

"Uh, yeah. Just informing you." They stared at each other for a little longer. "Okay, I'll be off." Thomas nodded and averted his attention back to Newt, who had been gazing at Thomas the whole time.

"Sorry, he-uh-does that a lot and I do not know why. I mean he's my friend and I'm his friend and I care about him, and he cares about me and-" He could not finish his rant as soft lips crashed on to his. Thomas tensed but relaxed as he returned the kiss. His eyes instinctively closed, getting hold of Newt's hand once again. Their lips moved in sync, Newt's hand traveling up to cup Thomas's cheek, and bringing it up again to curl strands of his dark brown hair.

The kiss was spectacular and Thomas reckoned it released thousands of endorphins into his blood stream. Newt was the first to reluctantly break the kiss to gasp for air. Their breathing was heavy as they locked gazes again. A thud caught their attention. They simultaneously whipped their heads to the side only to be welcomed by the plump glader who was grinning from ear to ear.

He did a thumbs up and said contentedly, "Chuck approves."

 **A/N This is my first fanfiction here, this story is also published in Wattpad.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
